


In The Shadows

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [21]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Inktober 2019, Kayfabe, Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: They have to stay out of the spotlight for the sake of their work but they still love each other no matter what Creative says
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Series: Inktober 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507550
Kudos: 3





	In The Shadows

They tread carefully around each other; they’re supposed to hate each other or at least be indifferent but it gets to them after a while.

They end up putting up a full-on show just to see each other but it’s worth it once they get on top of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!
> 
> Please check out my other works and give them some love too!


End file.
